


Testing Boundaries

by loch_ness_writer (lostinscotland)



Series: My Flyboy OT3 [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom Evan Lorne, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, M/M, Pre-Canon, Spanking, Sub Cameron Mitchell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinscotland/pseuds/loch_ness_writer
Summary: Cam is happy to have Evan Lorne as his Dom, even if the other man is younger, shorter, and Cam himself is about to be promoted and will have a higher rank. None of that matters to him, no matter what anyone else says. But they're new enough that he's never experienced any domination from Evan that wasn't about sex.So really, pushing a few boundaries was to be expected, right?Takes place about fifteen months after Untimely Transfer.
Relationships: Evan Lorne/Cameron Mitchell
Series: My Flyboy OT3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150457
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Testing Boundaries

Evan had officially been his Dom for two weeks (not paperwork officially, but as far as they were concerned), and they’d been sharing the apartment for five, when Cam found himself itching to poke at their status quo.

It wasn’t until later that he traced the impulse back to an overheard conversation between a couple enlisted men. Nothing too overt, just some idle speculation on the various officers’ dynamics. Cam had hidden that he was a sub until he’d made lieutenant, but he was close to a promotion to major now, and had embraced who he was. Evan was a captain too, but a few years younger, a few inches shorter- nobody’s first guess as Cam’s Dom.

Which shouldn’t bother Cam, but it did.

And he didn’t always make great choices when he was bothered. 

Which was how their first day off together in weeks took the turn it did.

“Hey, did you do laundry today?” Evan asked as he entered the kitchen.

Cam hadn’t, but somehow that wasn’t the answer that came out of his mouth. “Yep.”

“Cool,” Evan said, before wandering into the laundry room. He immediately came back out and stared at Cam.

“Are you lying to me, Cameron?”

Cam wanted to deny it just as much as he wanted to take full credit for his actions. The command in Evan’s tone was intoxicating, but worrying at the same time. Unfortunately, Evan didn’t seem to have time for Cam’s internal debate, and his eyebrows drew together as he pointed across the room.

“Go stand in the corner.”

“Sir?” It wasn’t that Cam didn’t understand the reasoning, but he hadn’t been put in the corner since he was about five.

“Don’t make me repeat myself. You’re going to take some time and think about your actions, and when you’re done, you’re not going to want to have to be punished for disobedience as well as lying.”

Well, that was true enough. Cam nodded his understanding and took himself to the corner. It was a little humiliating, but not as bad as he might have thought. Honestly, the thought that it was Evan who had put him here was almost comforting. And that was nice, since the whole point of this exercise was to see what happened when he broke rules. He hated that he felt the need to do it, but at least Evan was stepping up and enforcing his boundaries. It would have sucked to find out that he wasn’t the kind of Dom Cam needed.

He was so lost in his thoughts of a secure relationship with a Dom that Evan’s voice made him jump. But he shook himself out of it and returned to the man’s side as ordered.

“Are you ready to be honest with me?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Did you do laundry today?”

“No, sir.”

“And you understand that I’m not remotely upset that you didn’t do laundry, just that you lied about it? And for no apparent reason?”

“Yes, sir,” Cam said, dropping his gaze to the floor.

“Look at me.”

Cam dragged his gaze back up to meet Evan’s.

“What happens when you lie to me, Cameron?”

“You punish me, sir.”

“Yes, I do. Any guesses how?”

Cam stared past Evan and said nothing.

“I told you punishments vary, and they do,” Evan said quietly, tilting Cam’s face back toward his own. “But lying will always earn you a spanking. I think you know already how important honesty is to me.”

“Yes, sir,” Cam whispered.

“Then why lie to me?”

Cam shrugged a little. “I don’t know, sir.”

“That’s two.”

“But you didn’t even say one first!”

“Oh, no, you don’t get a countdown. You’re much too old for that. No, that was two times you’ve lied to me tonight, and you’ll be punished for both.”

“Evan,” Cam whined, though he wasn’t surprised.

“You call me sir when we’re discussing discipline,” Evan said, his tone growing stern. “And I don’t tolerate whining. Keep it up and you’ll have a very sore bottom by the time we’re through here. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Tell me why you lied to me.”

Cam dropped his gaze to the floor. “I didn’t mean to, sir. It just came out.”

“And why do you think that was?” Evan asked, his tone even.

Cam’s shoulders rippled as he tried not to shrug. “I know I didn’t have to do the laundry, but I just wanted to make you happy, sir.”

Evan smiled softly. “I know you want that, Cam. But being honest with me will always make me happier than doing chores you didn’t have to do, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good.” Evan pulled a chair out from the table and sat down. “Come here.”

Cam approached warily. Now that he was actually about to be spanked, his enthusiasm for this experiment had waned considerably. And he couldn’t help but worry about how exactly it would play out.

“Drop your pants.”

“But, Evan,” he protested. Stripping completely was one thing- it wasn’t like being naked in front of his Dom was new. But simply baring his ass while leaving his pants around his legs was humiliating, as if he was a child.

“What did I say about whining?” Evan said sharply.

“Sorry.” Cam stared at the floor.

“And what do you call me during discipline?”

“Sir,” Cam whispered. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“Then do as I said.”

Though Cam knew he’d pushed Evan much further than he’d planned, and he was not looking forward to the repercussions, he still felt a strange sort of safety in the consistency of the man’s responses. So without any further complaints, though it was the last thing he wanted to do, he pushed his pants and his boxers down past his thighs. Then, without waiting to be instructed, he bent forward and arranged himself over Evan’s knee.

“Good boy,” Evan murmured, stroking a hand down his back before adjusting him into a more sustainable position. Then he wrapped an arm around Cam’s waist and rested a hand on his bare bottom. “Tell me why you’re getting this spanking.”

Cam felt his cheeks flame, but he made himself answer the question. “Because I lied to you.”

“That’s right,” Evan said, tracing a gentle pattern on one ass cheek. “Why else?”

Cam drooped a little further over Evan’s knee. “Because I was whiny and disrespectful while you were reprimanding me, sir.”

Cam could almost picture Evan’s nod. “Yes, you were. Are we going to have that problem in the future?”

“No, sir.”

“Good.”

Evan fell silent then, still running his fingers over Cam’s ass. Cam did his best not to shift position, but the waiting was more nerve wracking than any part of the lecture had been, and he didn’t know how long he could last before he ended up begging for his spanking to start, or worse, snapping at Evan.

Evan seemed to know what he was doing, though, because just as Cam opened his mouth (to say what, he had no idea), a hand came slamming down onto his bare ass.

“Shit!” Cam exclaimed, then clamped his lips shut. He wasn’t sure if the next smack was in response to his outburst or just a continuation of the spanking, but he resolved to keep his mouth shut until it was finished.

“You can talk if you need to,” Evan said, smacking Cam’s ass hard.

Cam grunted at the next smack. “Didn’t mean to curse at you, sir.”

“I know.”

The conversation faded after that, Cam keeping his lips clamped as Evan focused a series of blistering smacks on first one cheek, then the other. Though he hadn’t been spanked in a long time, he was accustomed to punishments being more spread out across his ass. Evan’s method, while new and unpleasant, was certainly effective.

He managed to stay still for the first half a minute or so, but soon enough found himself squirming over Evan’s lap, trying unsuccessfully (and not entirely wittingly) to shift forward and away from his Dom’s punishing hand. But Evan just tightened his arm around Cam’s waist and delivered a quick set of stinging slaps to his upper thighs. Cam bit down on his lip and subsided.

It was over quickly after that. Evan gave him another handful of swats, then began to rub a hand gently over his stinging ass.

“Owww,” Cam mumbled, relatively sure that it was over.

Evan chuckled and stroked him some more. “Yeah, you’re done. A little less squirming next time, but I certainly understand the impulse.”

Cam pouted as he pushed himself to his feet. “I’m offended that you already think there’s going to be a next time.”

Evan just laughed again and reached down to pull Cam’s boxers and pants back up. He fastened them around Cam’s waist, then stood and extended his arms in invitation. “Come here, you ridiculous boy.”

Cam gladly walked into the hug, resting his head on his Dom’s shoulder. As spankings went, it hadn’t actually been that terrible, but Cam knew it could get much worse if Evan deemed it necessary.

Evan pressed a kiss to the side of his forehead. “Feel better now?”

“No,” Cam grumbled into the man’s shoulder. “My ass hurts.”

That earned him a quick squeeze followed by an additional swat. It hurt far less than the others had, but he still jumped a bit in Evan’s arms.

“Hey!”

“I meant, do you feel better with your boundaries established? Don’t think I don’t know that’s what that was about.”

Cam sagged a little further in Evan’s embrace, glad he’d asked the question while they weren’t actually making eye contact. Just because he’d realized he was doing it didn’t make it any less embarrassing that Evan did too. “Love you,” he said instead.

Evan took his face in his hands and pulled him far enough back to meet his eyes, smiling gently at him. “Love you too,” he said, then gave him a soft, sweet kiss on the lips.


End file.
